1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-type wide-angle imaging lens assembly with five lenses, in particular to a lens structure attaining a shorter height and a high resolution by curvature, interval and optical parameter between each lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional lens structure adopts an image display lens assembly which is applied to smart phone, tablet PC, cell phone, notebook, and webcam. The electronic products are developed to become lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller and provide with higher efficiency. A video sensor of the image display lens assembly, such as Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS), is also developed for more pixels, so the lens structure is ceaselessly developed to be provided with compactness and higher resolution.
Therefore, the present invention is disclosed in accordance with a lens structure with multi-lens for a demand of the development of the image display lens assembly, especially to an imaging lens assembly of a lens structure with at least five lenses.